Who do you love?
by xXemo luvrXx
Summary: Alice takes edward and bella shopping when edward meets a new girl. what happens? does he love this girl? find out when you read 'Who Do You Love'
1. shopping

**Who do you love?**

**Chapter 1- shopping**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god. It's only two weeks until the wedding and we have to go shopping for the silverware and for the place settings for the guests!" screamed a very excited Alice.

"Can't we do it later?" I said not very happy about shopping.

"No we have to do now and you and Edward both have to come."

"But I don't want to."

"Oh but Bella we have to.' My angel called from behind me. He walked up and took my face between his hands. He bent over and put his marble lips to mine not letting go. When my heart started to over react his lips left mine so I could breathe. He let out a low chuckle when I was trying to catch my breathe.

"Oh it won't be that bad Bella."

"Fine but you have to stay with us the entire time we are there."

"I will don't worry."

We were in Alice's Porsche on the way to the mall. Edward and I were in the back seat and Alice in the front seat. We talked about the wedding on the way there. When we got to the mall there were a lot of girls starring at Edward. He just ignored them. We were about to go into Victoria's Secret when Edward got a look a look of the store name he just stopped.

"Alice! I can't go in there!"

"You're right! You can just wait out here and only be a few minutes."

"Okay" Edward said.

He walked to a bench that was right outside of the store. We walked in and went to the wall were they had bras and underwear. I can tell you what I needed them to so it was a good thing Alice brought me in here.

**EPOV**

I just sat down on the bench and was waiting for them to come out when a very attractive girl passed me. I was trying to read her thoughts but I couldn't. She was blond so I thought nothing was running through her mind. When I told Bella I thought brunettes were more of my type I take that back. She was so smoki'n hot! When she was about to walk away I jumped up and stopped her.

"Hey!" I said "my name's Edward what's yours?"

"Anna." She said.

"Hey I know this will be strange but do you want to go out today?"

"Sure! When?"

"Ummm. How 'bout right now?"

"Sure just let me go tell my friends where I am and tell them I'm going on a date."

"I'll be right here I have to tell my friends to."

Perfect timing Bella and Alice just came out of the store.

"Hey guys i'm going out so ill see you when I get home! Bye!"

**BPOV**

WTF was all that about? I swear he just ditched us! But why?

"Hey Bella. What do think is going on?"

"I don't know but let's spy on him!"

"Great idea!"

We ran into a store and poked our heads out so we could see him. There was a blonde walking over to him. He started talking to her and was holding her hand. When they were about to walk of I ran over to them.

"Hey Eddy how are you?" I asked. "Who's you're friend?"

"Bella this is Anna. And um I have something to tell you."

"Yes."

"I want to…

**Muhahahahaha review and you get more! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my second fanfic. The other one is called "the big day". Anna is my name and I personally want Edward to myself so you get it don't you?**


	2. the new girl

**Chapter 2- The new girl**

**EPOV**

"I want to break up!"

"YOU BITCH!" Bella screamed at Anna.

"Bella stop it!"

"No, we are engaged and two weeks before the wedding you dump me for some one you don't even know! You said you prefer brunettes and then you dump one for a blonde! You are such a BASTARD"

"Is this true Edward? You're engaged?"

"Was engaged, not anymore. Didn't you hear? I like you and I don't even know you!" I showed her my winning crooked smile and she just kissed me.

Bella did not like it so to show her I loved Anna and not her I kissed Anna back with more passion than I ever did with Bella. Bella just pulled Anna off me and slapped me across the face with all the force she could and took the ring of and threw it at me. She then stormed of and grabbed Alice and took her with her. Alice just turned around and flicked me off and then stalked off too.

"Who was that other girl?" Anna asked confused.

"That was my sister and she is so pissed at me right now."

"Oh i'm sorry and guess what." She said with a smile so big it stretched from ear to ear.

"What?"

"I know you're a vampire and I love you."

"I love you to and it's like we have been dating for five years."

I bent down and picked up the ring that Bella threw at me and kneeled down in front of Anna.

"Anna will you marry me?" I asked wondering if she would think I was weird or asking her right after dumping my other girlfriend.

She just kissed me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Oh and I am very sorry about that little performance back there. And I don't have my car so it looks like were walking. But I can't let my fiancé walk in this bitter cold!"

"I am okay so what type of car do you drive?"

"Well, I have a Volvo and a Vanquish."

"Fancy. So how are we getting home?"

"I don't know and I won't be able to stay at my house tonight without locking my self in a steel room because everyone will be trying to kill me. If they could." Anna just started cracking up! It was so much more adorable to see her smile than it was Bella and I do not think if I changed her she would be damned to hell like the rest of us.

"Hey do you want to get married soon or in a few months?" she sat there for a few minutes. I wondered if it registered correctly.

"Um, sooner!" she said faster than any other human could. For a blonde she talked non stop and looked so adorable when she would crack up at what she said.

"How old are you?" I asked a little concerned with what she would say.

"Sixteen." She was still cracking up from before. Instead of blushing she cracked up with so much laughter you would need over twenty people to even it out correctly!

"Well I'm only seventeen so you are younger than me and are going to stay that way if you want to."

"Of course I do."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah but how?"

"I'll arrange the transportation."


End file.
